


I Have a Crush: Hope

by FreeArchive



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: "Can I tell you a secret?"Hope nodded."I have a crush."Perfect."On who?"{Halyssa}{Hope x Alyssa}
Relationships: Alyssa Chang/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	I Have a Crush: Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So... This was meant to be the beginning of a series titled: I Have a Crush which centres on Alyssa crushing on different characters in Legacies. Obviously, I never actually wrote the others but hey! Here's the Halyssa one 💜💜 I hope you enjoy!

The arrow was a dead weight in her hand, humming with magic. One arrow destined for Alyssa Chang's cold heart. 

Alyssa landed neatly out of her bridge. She smiled. "Don't tell me you've had a change of heart." 

"No, but you're about to." Hope raised the arrow and lunged. 

Alyssa's eyes widened. "Hope, wait-"'

But she didn't. Hope drove the arrow into her stomach, feeling the magic pulse before vanishing to coil within her. 

Alyssa’s eyes widened and started giggling. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" 

Hope nodded. 

"I have a crush." 

Perfect. 

"On who?" 

* * *

This was exactly what she wanted. Whoever it was, she’d have to recruit them to help find the ascendant. 

Alyssa’s giggles got quiet and she took a step back. 

“... actually, I don’t think I can tell you.” 

“What? But you-” 

Alyssa shook her head. “You don’t understand, Hope. I really…” She looked at the ground, shyly—an adjective Hope never thought she’d call Alyssa Chang. 

“Oh, come on!” Hope stepped forward and took her hand, surprised by how warm she was. “You can tell me. I can help you.” 

“I don’t think you can…” 

Hope couldn’t help but feel a little bad. Here she was trying to manipulate her but she was just shy about a crush. But Hope needed to get the ascendent, to get the Saltzmans back. She'd do whatever it took. 

“I…” 

“Alyssa, what do you have to lose?” 

Truthfully nothing but Hope knew what it was like to be vulnerable. And she would admit, it wasn’t great. Her heart was more bruised that anyone could imagine—in both romance and familial love. And Alyssa had neither. 

Alyssa squeezed her hands and sighed. 

“It’s you, Hope. I have a crush on you.” 

Hope swore the temperature in the room dropped. So did her jaw. 

“What?” 

Alyssa wretched her hands free of hers and stepped away. “I knew this was a bad idea.” 

Hope couldn't believe her ears. “But you hate me. You’re literally a complete bitch to me.” 

Alyssa pouted. “Well, it’s not like you’re super nice to me.” 

Touché. 

Well, this completely blew the plan out of the water. Hope wasn’t able to seduce anyone, nevermind Alyssa Chang of all people. She'd thought to persuade whoever she fancied to help her but if it was her… her plan was ruined. There was nothing she could do. 

“Hope, I’m sorry,” Alyssa said, turning back around to her. “I… I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

“No, no… it’s okay,” Hope said. "I…" 

Fuck. What was she going to do now? Try and go with it? But it was hard when Alyssa was looking at her with those soft eyes, like she'd screwed everything up. Cute. A word flashing through her mind before she could think. Cute? Really? 

"Maybe you should go…" Alyssa suggested. "Seeing as I can't leave the cell." 

But she still needed the ascendant. 

The Saltzmans were still trapped in the prison world with God knows who and she needed it to get them back. She couldn't leave them in there, not when she had such an opportunity to get them back. 

"Listen, Alyssa," Hope sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… we need to talk. But I need the ascendant." 

Something in Alyssa's eyes shifted. Like a darkness brewing in the beautiful brown, the eye of a storm. 

"For who? For them? Josie and Lizzie? Dr. Saltzman?" 

Where warmth had bound every tone before, ice now entered her voice. Alyssa stared at her, lips curling. She may not be Hope's level but she knew first hand how dangerous she was. 

"For all of them," Hope tried. She knew she'd done something wrong and knew she had very little time to fix it. "I just want them to come back."

"Did it ever occur to you I don't want them to come back?" Alyssa snapped. "That I sent them away for a reason? Do you know how long I've waited for you to even pay attention to me? You spend all your time playing hero with Dr. Saltzman. I just wanted your time!" 

"And you have it! I'm not going anywhere!" Hope scrambled desperately to fix it. 

Alyssa tilted her head. "Except… you don't care about me. It's about them, isn't it?" 

Hope could lie but she knew whatever she said would only then Alyssa against her. 

"They're my friends," she insisted. "I just want the ascendant to bring them back. Then we talk… okay?" 

About what? 

Hope hated dating. 

She had closed herself off from dating after Landon, preferring to work on herself. But she couldn't help but be curious about what could be. She wasn't blind—Alyssa was insanely attractive—but they'd been at each other's throats for so long. How could she even consider turning around for her? 

"You promise?" 

Like a switch, Alyssa beamed at her. 

Maybe the arrow had been a mistake. Cupid had said that obsession was the strongest of his arrows but maybe it was too strong. 

Hope nodded. "Of course." 

The storm in her eyes faded to a gentle swirl of night. 

"I'll give you the ascendant," she agreed. 

Hope didn't like this version of her—but did she like any version of her? Alyssa was a bitch. She knew that. 

But she couldn't help but question. 

"Follow me!" Alyssa beamed as she walked out of the cell. 

And so Hope did, trying her best not to worry. As she followed Alyssa back to their shared room, Hope didn't know what to think. Where was she going with this? 

Never in a million years had she dreamed she'd be in this situation. But now… 

"Here." 

Alyssa took the ascendent out of her stuffed animal, happily bouncing across the room to her. Hope inhaled sharply. There—it was right there. She reached forward and lifted it. 

But Alyssa didn't let go. 

"Hope… I do really like you," Alyssa smiled, something darker lingering in her grin. "But if you break your promise, I will have to do something. That you won't like." 

Not that Alyssa was stronger than her. But Hope didn't want to have to hurt her. 

"I won't." 

And then Alyssa let go. 

And then her breath was easy. 

"Wait for me," Hope said, tucking it into her pocket. "I'll be right back." 

They still had their Cupid problem to deal with. 

Alyssa smiled after her. "I'll be waiting." 

Hope closed the door and inhaled. Was leaving her there a good idea? She was dangerous, a wild card. But she wasn't sure if she could bring her back to the cell. 

Besides, if she was obsessed with her, hopefully she'd do as she asked. 

Hope looked at the little device in her hand. So strange that it could cause so much trouble. She only hoped they'd be okay. 

She decided to swing by the gym first, see how their now wingless friend was doing. If Cupid could be controlled, that was one less problem on her plate. She could focus on the ascendent and whatever she needed to do to open it again. 

"Landon?" 

As if right on cue with another obstacle to finding the Saltzmans, both Cupid and Landon were missing. 

"Great. Just great." 

While she could work on the spell to bring the Saltzmans back, she couldn't leave a monster loose on campus. 

"Guess you'll have to wait," she said, sighing. And ran off to find wherever Landon had gotten to. 

* * *

So it turned out getting Alyssa to give her the ascendant was worthless. 

After being shot and thrown across the room by Pothos, the ascendant had promptly broken. It was so fragile for a magical object. 

Left at square one, she'd nothing. 

"Alyssa?" 

Alyssa sat on her bed, head in her hands. 

Ah. Now with Cupid dead, so was his magic. Meaning that the Obsession arrow was gone and Alyssa was back to herself. And well aware of what happened. 

"Go away, Hope." 

"Alyssa, I think we need to talk." 

"I don't want to talk!" 

Alyssa lifted her head to look at her. "Oh yeah, by the way, thanks for stabbing me with an arrow. That made me confess to you. That was real good of you." 

"I didn't know-" 

"It was a love arrow! What did you expect?!" 

And Hope had no response to that. 

"Whatever. Not like I expect you to care." Alyssa stood up, smiling at her. But Hope knew it was forced, a mask to pretend that she was fine but in reality she was hurting. 

Hope believed so strongly in consent yet she'd taken away Alyssa's in a heartbeat. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Sure you are." 

She wouldn't have given her the ascendant otherwise, Hope tried to tell herself. 

"I assume you're here because the ascendant didn't work? Because otherwise you'd be with the Saltzmans, wouldn't you?" 

Her tone was bitter. 

"No. I broke it." 

By accident. But an accident that might have cost them everything. 

Alyssa's laugh was short. 

"Oh, that's karma at work." 

Hope sighed. "Listen. Now that the arrow's worn off-" 

"You want me back in the cell because I'm dangerous?" Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I hear you loud and clear." 

"I'll put myself away." Alyssa pushed past her. 

Hope stared after her. Guilt sat in her stomach. 

She'd deal with the Saltzman problem first and then Alyssa. She'd promised she'd talk with her. And Hope hated breaking promises. 

* * *

Hope ran to the main hall and sure enough, Alyssa was there. Candles flickered, glowing around the ascendant as their mistress murmured spells. 

"Alyssa, please don't do this!" 

Alyssa looked up, eyes narrowing. "You can't stop me." 

"Alyssa-" 

"You know, you really hurt me. Because I do like you, and you made me say it before I was… ready. I am done with everyone here. So consider this my revenge." Ice cold, with a wounded heart. 

"By killing the Saltzmans?" 

"What?" 

She didn't know. She had no idea they'd die in there if she finished the spell. 

"If you do that the magic will dissolve, killing everyone inside." 

For all her faults, Alyssa wasn't a killer. 

Her dark gaze faltered, that strange compassion breaking through. "He never said anything about that…" 

"Alyssa, please." 

Alyssa stared at her. 

"You can hate me but you don't want to be a killer. It destroys people. It stays with you." 

Alyssa glanced down at her hands. "I know." 

And she stood up. Hope could barely breathe as she stepped back, leaving the ascendent sitting there. But it was good. The Saltzmans were safe—for now. 

"That isn't me," Alyssa gasped. 

Hope stared as the ascendant started to spin. 

"Step back!" 

Alyssa rushed out of the circle to stand next to her. 

Suddenly a young woman appeared on the ground. She was pretty, hair dark and curley. A witch. 

"It worked," she breathed in disbelief. 

Before Hope even got to ask her who she was, another woman appeared, blonde and pretty too. 

"What is happening-" Hope looked to Alyssa for an answer but found none. 

And then Lizzie appeared, stumbling with tears in her eyes. 

"Lizzie!" 

Lizzie fell into her arms like second nature. She was weak, height dropping onto her. "Hope..." Had she lost blood? Injured? Hope's wolf murmured in worry. 

Behind her, Alaric appeared, looking dazed in disbelief. 

And then the final Saltzman, crouched in the circle, back to her, head hunched over. 

"Josie?" 

She remembered seeing the dark magic in Josie, the way her eyes gleamed and her hair wasn't hers. She saw the veins that mapped their way across her face. 

Josie turned around and it was her again. 

"Josie!" And Hope hugged her too. 

The Saltzmans then clung to each other, Josie and Lizzie starting to cry at their father. Hope wasn't sure why. But she stepped back, letting them have their moment. 

Meanwhile, someone else needed her attention. 

Alyssa stood apart from the others, looking at the two other women who'd arrived. She'd said nothing, wanted nothing, just… waited. 

"Thank you," Hope whispered to her. 

"I didn't do it for you." 

Did Alyssa hate her now? Hope wouldn't blame her. 

But what she'd said had awoken feelings in her. And things needed to be said. 

"I have to go after Landon," she said. "But after that… I think we need to talk." 

Alyssa gave her a tired smile. "Whatever you say, Mikaelson." 

And Hope turned to run. Landon would be okay. He had to be. 

* * *

It was an understatement to say that Hope was tired. She and Josie ran to the woods, desperately looking for Landon. She wouldn't make it in time. He was on his own. And by luck or fate, Landon rode the wind on fiery wings. A new development that surely would make him so happy. But for now, the focus was on the dying Dorian in his arms. 

Now at this late hour, Hope walked out to the Old Mill where Josie was sealing the trio of witches in for the night. However, Hope needed to have a word with one of them. 

"Hey, can you…" 

Josie looked at her like she was crazy. But she nodded. "Go ahead." 

"Thanks." 

She didn't want to have to explain why she needed to see Alyssa, not yet anyway. Thankfully Josie didn't ask. 

So she stepped inside. 

"Alyssa?" 

Alyssa was sitting by the fire, legs pulled close to her chest. 

Wendy and Jade were settling down for the night, glancing at her as she approached. 

"What will it take, Hope Mikaelson?" Alyssa snapped. "I have nothing to say to you." 

"But I do." 

Alyssa was hurt. 

"Alyssa… please. Just listen to me." 

Alyssa glanced at the other two, who said nothing. Heaving a sigh, she got to her feet. 

"You have one minute. Exactly." 

They stepped to the side, away from the other two. Hope wasn't too sure what to think of them. After Alaric confessed what he'd done to them, she'd been nothing short of horrified. Of course, they'd killed people but she'd also done things like that. They deserved help. 

Even so, after ten years they weren't the same people who went in. Maybe they were beyond saving. 

"So talk." 

"Alyssa, I'm sorry. I… I know what I did was wrong. And… I can try to justify it but that's not good enough. I'm sorry." 

Alyssa sighed. "You know, of all people, it had to be you, didn't it? I couldn't have spilled to sweet Josie or even bitchy Lizzie. But my luck, right?" 

"I had no idea," Hope admitted. "You were always so… mean to me." 

Alyssa laughed. "Maybe. But it was the only way you'd notice me." She sighed. "I later realised it only made you hate me but by then it was too late." 

"You were too proud to stop." 

"Are. I still am, bitch." 

Hope had to laugh. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Honestly Hope wasn't too sure. 

"I… I don't know." 

Alyssa arched an eyebrow. "Wonderful. So you're distributing my beauty sleep for nothing?" 

"You don't need it." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Beauty sleep." Hope winced. "Sorry. I was just- I…" 

"Hope Mikaelson, were you trying to flirt with me?" 

Hope grimaced. "That bad, huh?" 

Alyssa chuckled. "Oh, come on. I know you can do better than that." 

Briefly, Alyssa's eyes flickered down to her lips but then they darted away, as if burned by the very thought. 

Hope wondered what she was doing. By now, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to her. 

"What are you doing here, Hope?" Alyssa breathed. 

Hope took a step forward and Alyssa didn't step away. 

"I don't know." 

Like a whisper in the night, the wind brushed against her, coaxing towards Alyssa. Her fingertips skimmed across her cheek and then through her hair. To her amazement Alyssa didn't slap her. 

"Can I?" 

Alyssa flushed. 

"Well, I don't have all night," Alyssa said. "If you're gonna do it, do it." 

A gamble in the night, weighing her feelings against what might be real. She did really want to kiss her. 

Hope leaned in and kissed her, one hand pulling her closer while the other tilted her chin towards her. And they just fit. 

Like rivals, there was a fire between them but now united, it burned even brighter. 

Alyssa gasped into her mouth like she couldn't believe it was happening. Honestly, Hope didn't believe it. If a week ago, someone had told her she'd be making out with Alyssa Chang in the Old Mill, she'd have laughed at them. Yet it was happening. 

Alyssa leaned into her, deepening their kiss. Hands found their way into her hair. And Hope sighed contently. 

For some reason it felt right. 

Maybe Hope was the one who had a crush. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, did you enjoy it? If so, consider leaving me a comment or something nice to read, I really appreciate it! 💜😀 Thank you for reading!


End file.
